


Who Will Storm My Walls to Bring Me Salvation

by Fallen_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi hides his heart under a blanket of ice cold glares and blunt words. His brothers have already left the castle of empty dreams and dark halls, of chambers of dust. He hides himself away, under lock and key, with a thousand defences. The torches that once illuminated his heart have been extinguished.What he learns is thatMiya Atsumu is unstoppable.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	Who Will Storm My Walls to Bring Me Salvation

_A castle is said to be nestled in the dense forest. Barricades surround it, but there is a tale of a king entering. Some even say the king and the lone inhabitant of the castle may be in love._

Many would say that love is complicated. For one Sakusa Kiyoomi, it is something useless. With an absent mother and a workaholic father, Sakusa Kiyoomi hides his heart under a blanket of ice cold glares and blunt words. His brothers have already left the castle of empty dreams and dark halls, of chambers of dust. He hides himself away, under lock and key, with a thousand defences. The torches that once illuminated his heart have been extinguished.

Motoya is one of the rare people that has penetrated into Kiyoomi’s defences, not yet breaching the final barricades, but as close as can be. However, he is also Kiyoomi’s cousin. Sakusa Kiyoomi does not believe in love, but _Kiyoomi— Kiyoomi still_ _does_.

Contrary to popular belief, Miya Atsumu did not come barreling into his life. Instead, he is the wind, sometimes a soft breeze, and sometimes a hurricane, but always constant in Kiyoomi’s castle of forgotten dreams and torn portraits. His throne has eroded to iron, the padding and the laughter once in the hallways have disappeared, leaving behind a barren and silent fortress.

The first time they meet, Kiyoomi immediately decides Miya Atsumu is exactly the person he despises. Off the court, he was loud and arrogant, an asshole in every way possible. Kiyoomi ignores him all of training camp, choosing to focus on becoming better and better, so he finally might be able to be something ~~his parents~~ he can be proud of. ~~He wishes that they could see him, even just once.~~

_A breeze gets past the barricades and enters from the opening in the window, rustling the papers and shaking the portraits, kicking up the dust._

When Miya Atsumu is on the court, he becomes a king, giving orders to his loyal knights, unafraid to put his life on the line. He trusts and conquers. Kiyoomi yearns. _~~He wishes for that unconditional trust.~~_

He turns away, for there is no use in fixating on something he can never have. Instead, he spikes until his palms bruise, until his wrist can barely handle another spin, and repeats.

The only thing that Kiyoomi retains from that training camp is that _Miya Atsumu is unstoppable_.

When they face off in the Interhighs, Kiyoomi is once again reminded of a king, who will face the enemy until his last breath. Itachiyama triumphs against them, but even as Kiyoomi sees Atsumu’s throne crumbling into dust, he sees a king who will rise again from the rubble.

When it is their turn to shake hands, Atsumu says, “Good game,” He may have said that, but his eyes told a different story.

_Look at me, I may have lost the battle, but I’ll win the war._

Kiyoomi nods, “It was,” He turns around before he could see the astonished and then calculating gaze Atsumu levels at his back. Osamu takes one look at them and closes his eyes in despair.

In their third year of high school, they did not get a chance to play against each other. Kiyoomi is disappointed, but Miya Atsumu retreats to the back of his mind, overtaken by the stress of applying to university. He soon becomes buried under the weight of exams, papers, and applications.

_The silhouette of a king stays in his dreams._

He gets in.

Kiyoomi majors in law, because although he cannot stand touch and exiles himself, he has a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind. He finds himself breezing through the coursework, using facts instead of being overwhelmed with emotion, unlike the other students.

Although not outwardly, he struggles, like many others, on the coursework for custody. Even though he aces the tests, he questions why the rich parent, who does not love their child as much as the less wealthy parent, would have custody of the child. He knows that for the rest of the world, love should be more important. He does not understand why in this situation the poorer parent will not fight. Shouldn’t love be more important than money? ~~He doesn't want anyone else to experience what he has.~~

The Kiyoomi from back then weeps for this injustice, but **this** Sakusa Kiyoomi understands. His papers are praised by the teachers, but are scorned by some of the students who say that there is no emotion, no empathy. Kiyoomi does not answer, except by producing more exemplary reports. This is a rebuttal in itself, as law does not require emotion, only cold, hard, logic.

It is accidental when Kiyoomi becomes known as a matchmaker in his university. When Komori heard about this, he immediately called Kiyoomi and cackled for five minutes straight. Kiyoomi reconsiders whether Komori should even be called his cousin.

It first occurred when a person in his class started talking to him. The first time it happens, Kiyoomi just glares at him, but he does not leave. Finally, after a month, he popped the question, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

He would regret asking that. With Kiyoomi initiating conversation, the person began to unload all of his love woes onto him. The pestering becomes annoying, and Kiyoomi finally snapped, "Maybe just ask her if she likes you, but in a way that will not be very embarrassing for both parties if you are rejected. If she accepts, just take her somewhere she likes, and talk about each other's interests because a relationship is supposed to be a two way street," The person gaped as he stormed off.

A few days later, the same person walked up to his desk. "THANK YOU!" Kiyoomi startled, glaring at the perpetrator, "Your advice worked!"

Someone asked, "What advice?”, and the whole thing spiraled from there. Soon, the whole campus knew that he was a matchmaker, and more people flocked for his help. He declined almost everyone, but for the ones he helped, their relationships all worked out.

"Oh my god! This is the best thing I've heard these past few months!" Komori spit out in between his laughs.

"Laugh all you want," Kiyoomi's scowl could probably be heard through the phone, "In the end, it doesn't matter."

"How are you?" Komori's tone had a hint of worry.

"I'm fine," Kiyoomi replied, and he was, "It's a bit ironic that someone who does not believe in love played matchmaker."

The call was then shifted to safer topics.

Sakusa Kiyoomi loves volleyball, the only type of love that he understands. When he is on the court, he feels invincible. He forgets about all his burdens, and he flies.

Graduation came slowly, and even as he stared at the room packed full of people, of germs, he knew that he picked the right choice.

Multiple offers came in for him, Komori wanted him to be in a team together, but for Kiyoomi, that was a harsh no.

He signs with the MSBY Jackals. It was the team that could accommodate him the best.

To his horror ~~to his yearning~~ , Miya Atsumu was there. Kiyoomi wonders if he could switch teams and dissolve his contract.

"Omi-kun! How are ya?" Atsumu asked, and the rest of the team focused on him.

"My name is Sakusa," Kiyoomi spit out at the thing ~~the king~~ named Miya Atsumu.

"Omi-Omi, not even a hello?" Atsumu smirked.

_He knows exactly what he is doing._

Meian quickly started to introduce the rest of the team. Kiyoomi then made a decision to be civil.

They began warming up. Kiyoomi focused on his stretches, and ignored Miya Atsumu. However, when they started playing, he was once again reminded of what about Miya Atsumu captivated him. The sound of the ball smacking the gymnasium floor shook him to the present. For a moment, he felt a connection, of a knight to his King.

When practice ended, Kiyoomi sanitized and cleaned the whole apartment. He reverted back to his routine of scrubbing, dusting, and mopping, not stopping until everything looked to his satisfaction.

There were barely any photos— any trinkets that seem to show that someone lived there, not exactly different from his home back then, only in a different place. He does not fall asleep easily, even though he should be used to this, this empty feeling. Today, for a moment, he felt warmth.

He was soon integrated in the team dynamics. Hinata and Bokuto are the energized group, pranking people left and right; even running suicides can not seem to stop them. Eventually, the other members stopped trying, and became accustomed to them. They all know to respect Kiyoomi’s boundaries, and he occasionally joins them after practice. He relaxes, but he should have known not to.

The MSBY Jackals were going to be on a talk show. When Kiyoomi woke up, he had a bad feeling in his gut. He immediately dialled Komori, “Why do I feel like you are going to do something?”

Komori laughed, “What? What could I ever do?”

“Everything,” With that one line, Kiyoomi hung up. He silenced the notifications that Komori was spamming him with, although he saved the dog photo. He was ready to leave when knocking on his door sounded.

“Omi-Omi! It’s time to leave!” Atsumu’s voice travelled in, “Omi-Omi? Have ya overslept? HELLO?”

Kiyoomi tugged his mask up even more, as if to take cover from an enemy force. He wrenched open the door, “Anyone who would have to listen to your voice early in the morning would want to go back to sleep.”

“Wow. The disrespect I receive after being kind. See if this ever happens again!” Atsumu plastered an expression of fake hurt.

“I hope this never happens again,” Kiyoomi deadpanned. Atsumu’s offended expression almost makes him crack.

When the bus got closer to the station, Kiyoomi’s bad feeling worsened. They arrived and suddenly, the feeling disappeared. He put up his guard.

“Omi-san? Are you alright?” Hinata’s voice sounded.

Atsumu’s obnoxious laughter followed, “Of course, he is like this everyday!” If glares could kill, Miya Atsumu would be disinboweled and burnt to a crisp before he could even take another step.

Everyone’s thoughts were, _‘Nope, only to you.’_

They settled in, but not before Kiyoomi carefully produced cleaning wipes, and removed all traces of germs. Nobody really batted an eyelash, for he trended on Twitter when he was shouting at Atsumu about the correct way of cleaning and washing hands.

“Meian-san, how do you think this team is developing?” The talk host lowered her voice exaggeratedly, “Who causes the most trouble?”

“Well, the team as a whole is actually working really well. As for who causes the most trouble, well Bokuto and Hinata are uh… just very spirited,” Meian seemed to choose his words carefully. “But, if I had to choose, then it would be Sakusa and Atsumu.”

“What,” Kiyoomi said flatly,“In what way?”

“Me and Omi-Omi? No. Sho-kun and Bokkun? Yes. They were the ones who made the oven catch on fire!” Atsumu defended.

“I know. Wait— WHAT?” Meian whipped his head around to glare at them, “I was told it was an accident.”

“Well, haha…” Bokuto trailed off, “It was, in a sense.”

“You know what? I don’t want to know. My apologies, we strayed from the topic,” Meian turned back to the host.

“Oh, it’s no problem, it is interesting seeing your interactions.”

“Sakusa, you literally began a shouting match with Atsumu when he told us his cleaning routine. Atsumu, you instigated most of the fights.”

Kiyoomi looked incredulous, “Miya told us he uses wet wipes to clean his shower, and he does not clean his floor before just dumping alcohol on it.”

“Well, that is kind of bad, but there was no need to shout at how imcompetent he is at everything except volleyball.”

“I was being kind when I was including volleyball. Besides, I am not wrong, am I?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Omi-Omi, ya jerk! Just because I don't sanitize everything doesn’t mean I’m wrong!” Atsumu cried.

Kiyoomi turned to face him, “Let’s put a poll up and let our fans decide then. I’m looking forward to when you lose.”

Meian groaned, “And this is why I consider them to be the most troublesome. At least they mesh together well on court. If they were like this on _and_ off-court, I would have murder on my hands.”

The host laughed good-naturally, “We have a special guest today.” Everyone swiveled towards the big-screen. The moment the face popped up, Kiyoomi’s face grew dark, “No. I knew you were up to something.”

The host added, “Since it is close to Valentines, this segment is about ‘love’,” She did jazz hands, “Of course it will not be about your personal life, unless,” She winked at the camera, “You want to share. Instead, this is a love counselling section. Each of you will compete to give the best advice, and the viewers would vote for the best advice given for each scenario. The winner gets a surprise!”

“Motoya,” Kiyoomi basically snarled.

Komori laughed nervously, “Surprise?”

“You are _dead_ when we meet again,” Kiyoomi spit.

“Love advice?” Atsumu had a shit-eating grin, “That’s my specialty! Ya see, I got my brother together with Rin!”

The host checked her phone, “Oh, looks like your brother, Miya Osamu, replied with, and I quote, ‘Eat shit ‘Tsumu, you did no such thing. Ya just made it worse. I’m never going to ask you for help ever again.’ Oh wait, there’s more, ‘Never consult him for love advice. I did not know what I was thinking when that happened. Signed, Suna.’” She ended.

“It’s not my fault that ya were too much of a scaredy cat!” Atsumu replied, offended, “I gave perfectly reasonable advice!”

“I somehow doubt that,” Kiyoomi gazed at him with contempt.

“Oh, but _you_ did,” Komori purred, from the screen. Kiyoomi glowered at him, “No.”

As if he had not heard anything, Komori continued, “You see, back in his university days, he was known as a matchmaker, and a good one, nonetheless. I did not know about this, until, imagine my surprise, we were hanging out at a coffee shop and a person went up to him and thanked him. Of course I had to question it, and I learned that they called him a miracle matchmaker. Every single of the relationships he helped had a happy ending.”

Kiyoomi put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Omi-Omi! Really? I don’t believe it!” Atsumu cried. The rest of the team were in different states of shock.

“Oh, and he has a twitter handle that gives anonymous love advice,” Komori continued like he did not drop a bomb on them.

When most of them recovered, the host asked Kiyoomi, who was stewing in silence, head between his hands, “Sakusa, do you have anything you want to say?”

“Nobody plans a murder out loud. Uncle, Aunt, I apologize, but it seems like your son will not live for very long.” Kiyoomi smiled a chilling smile, “Komori, I urge you to run once this is over. You dug your own grave.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure everyone will be hoping for your survival, Motoya,” The host joked, “Here are the scenarios.” The screen changes to a powerpoint.

_Scenario 1_

_Hello, I have been in love with this person since high school. I have been best friends with him since then and have dropped hints about my feelings towards him. However, he does not seem to recognize them, or just brush it off. Once, when he was drunk, he confessed to me, but didn’t seem to remember anything about it in the morning. I am tired of beating around the bush, but I am worried that our friendship will be fractured if I confess. He seems to be ‘into’ me, like looking at my lips when he thinks I’m not looking, but gives a lot of mixed signals. What should I do?_

-U

Kiyoomi stared at the screen. “What the fuck,” The rest of the team stared at him, “Why are you doing this to me? If this is the person I think it is, then I will only say one thing. I have watched you guys pine for each other, I have listened to your rants about how perfect he is, so please just confess. Based on what I heard from your rants, I can easily envision the perfect dating spot to ask him out. Watch an anime with him, with his favourite ice cream flavour, and ask him out already! Then you can take him on a date somewhere you both want to go!”

“And this is where Kiyoomi works his magic,” Komori chuckled at the dumbfounded faces.

“Wow, Omi-san said all that we wanted to say.” Hinata grinned.

_Scenario 2_

_I am desperate. Please help me. I have liked this person since high school. He is a bit high maintenance, and sometimes I feel like I’m his caretaker, but recently, I have discovered that I am in love with him. We communicate almost every week, and he called me his best friend. Imagine my face when he said that. He is very oblivious. He is kind of famous, and I am a bit nervous. What if he doesn’t like me? How should I ask him out?_

_-AK_

Bokuto jumped in, “HEY HEY HEY! That person seems nice, so you should probably just tell them outright. You kind of remind me of Akaashi! He probably likes you too, and just needs some prodding to get it out.”

“Or, ya could just take them somewhere on a date and then ask them out when the mood fits,” Atsumu added.

“Woah, did I just hear Atsumu give good advice?” Shion leered.

“Did ya ever doubt me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, ya shouldn’t have! I have the best advice!” Atsumu said.

“Why is this happening to me? Bokuto, you said this reminded you of Akaashi. In what way?” Kiyoomi asked, a bit of desperation seeping into his tone.

“Oh, well he just speaks and writes like this, and this scenario really seems like us!” Bokuto grinned, “Pretty cool, right?”

“Akaashi,” Kiyoomi deadpanned, some of the light from his eyes dimming, “I am so, so sorry. I hope it all works out for you.”

“What do you mean? Akaashi has a crush?” Bokuto asked. “Who is it?”

“What have I done to deserve this?” Kiyoomi looked like he was dying on the inside.

“Um, Bokkun, it’s— OW!” Atsumu yelled, ‘Omi-Omi? What was that for?”

“To make him suffer for making me suffer.”

The inhabitants of the room seemed to realise how petty Kiyoomi was.

“O-Okay, moving on,” The host said.

_Scenario 3_

_Hello, I realized something just a few months ago while at my job. I was in love with him. Now, I cannot stop thinking of him. We met during high school, on a sports team and we did not start off the right foot. Our relationship started predominantly from bickering, but then changed to something more. How should I confess?_

_Milk Boi_

“Well,” Meian started, “You could confess when you are both comfortable. Then, if he agrees, take him on a date doing something you both love. That’s how I got my wife!” They all laughed.

“This will be all today, please vote down below whose advice you would follow! See you next time!” The host ended the program.

**MSBY OFFICIAL✓ @MSBYOFFICIAL**

Matchmaking with the Black Jackals! 💖🏹

Watch the video here

🗨️1.2k 🔁47.6k ♡134k

**MSBY OFFICIAL FAN ACCOUNT @MSBYfanacc**

Hmm… the people who need help somehow seem familiar. Poor Akaashi… Sakusa literally looks like he is going to die, poor guy. Having

oblivious teammates really isn’t good for his well being.

🗨️201 🔁11.7k ♡45.8k

**Hinataaaa @whomisboke**

He needs a raise! Oh Hinata… oh Bokuto… you oblivious idiOts

🗨️57 🔁2.8k ♡22.1k

**Simpforsakusa @sakusacansteponme**

No one is addressing that Sakusa has a twitter that gives love advice? No? Just me? Okay then. :/

🗨️534 🔁3.2k ♡43.9k

**Sakusa.K✓ @whyamiheretosuffer**

Don’t you just love being the only sane one?

🗨️1.5k 🔁47.6k ♡116.5k

**Atsumu.Miya✓ @thebetterandsmartertwin**

What do you mean, Omi-Omi?

🗨️1.2 🔁12k ♡54.7k

**Sakusa.K✓ @whyamiheretosuffer**

My point exactly. How people can be this dense astounds me. Petition to make a workplace for sane people. Please sign this for my sanity. I

will beg.

🗨️647 🔁1.8k ♡34.5k

**Atsumu.Miya✓ @thebetterandsmartertwin**

BEG?

🗨️1.2 🔁12k ♡54.7k

**Sakusa.K✓ @whyamiheretosuffer**

EW. Get off my thread Miya, and take your h-word with you. Disgusting.

🗨️1.5k 🔁47.6k ♡116.5k

**MiyaOnigriOfficial✓ @whyatsumuwhy**

Me seeing Tsumu being dissed: Why, ya have fine taste. **@whyamiheretosuffer**

🗨️834 🔁948 ♡50.1k

**MeianOfficial✓ @captainofMSBY**

This is really what I have to deal with everyday…

🗨️1k 🔁675 ♡22.6k

**KomoriOfficial✓ @hopecuzdoesntkillme**

f

🗨️54 🔁223 ♡11.4k

**HINATA✓ @ninjashoyou**

f

🗨️22 🔁154 ♡8.3k

**OWLSOWLS✓ @oyaoyaoya**

f? Did I use this right Akaaaaashi?

🗨️57 🔁186 ♡12.5k

**Akaashi✓ @plzhelpmegetwithmycrush**

Yes Bokuto-san. :)

🗨️134 🔁214 ♡7.1k

**ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓ @ANONLA**

Please do not ask personal questions and only chat about love here. DMs are open (only for love advice). Please stop spamming or you will be blocked.

📍 Giving love advice

\---

Life goes on, they win matches, they lose some, but for Kiyoomi, only the feeling of connection when hitting Atsumu’s tosses remains constant.

_A man with blond hair stands in front of the barricades. His figure is reminiscent of a king, seaming with the wind._

He becomes accustomed to the idiosyncrasies of the team, and is content. Like many good things in life, this does not last long. A person from the past resurfaces, disrupting the balance he has created.

_A portrait shatters._

It comes from a phone call, from a number he could recite from memory. It comes from a wish from childhood.

He answers.

“What do you want?”

“Can we meet up?”

“No. Stop trying to contact me.”

“Wait—”

He hangs up, his wish evaporating. Why now? Why now, when he is happy?

_Is he?_

The phone call stays in his mind. He waits for something to happen.

It finally arrives on a bright summer day.

_The door creaks open._

“Hello, is Sakusa Kiyoomi here?” A petite woman stands in the doorway.

“Ooh Omi-kun, you have a fan!” Atsumu smirks.

Kiyoomi’s gaze turns to the doorway and his face darkens, “Didn’t I say for you to not contact me again? Is it difficult to comprehend human language?”

The whole gym freezes.

“Can’t we just talk? Just give me an hour. Please Kiyoomi?”

“You already heard my answer. Stop asking.”

“Your father already knows I’m here, so why can’t you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Kiyoomi picks up a volleyball from the floor.

“Uh, Sakusa, I think you should talk. Take the rest of the day off,” Meian interrupts the tension.

Kiyoomi stares at the inquiring eyes of his teammates and then at the figure at the door. He grits his teeth and drops the volleyball, “Fine.”

\---

Wiping down his seat in the cozy little cafe, Kiyoomi asks, “What do you have to tell me? You have an hour,” He sets a timer.

“Kiyoomi, I know I wasn’t a good mother.”

“Wasn’t?”

Instead of biting the bait, she continues, “But could you please give me a chance?”

“It’s too late for that. You made your choice and I’m making mine. I’m fine like this, but could you at least tell me your reasoning?” Kiyoomi cannot stop his mouth from blurting the last two sentences out loud.

She sighs, resigned, “Your father and I, we fell out of love,”

“So you stayed for my brothers, and left when I was born?”

“It was hard for me. We were already too distant when you were born. Your father almost never came home, and for a recently-birthed mother, that was too much for me to bear. I know I was wrong, but what could I do in the face of reality? You looked too much like him. By the time I wanted to reconcile, I couldn’t figure out how,” She takes a sip of her drink.

“What’s my favorite colour?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Your father told me it was yellow.”

“I don’t have one. Do you see? You want to know someone that you already probably have a preconception of. You want to know the Sakusa Kiyoomi twenty-something years ago,” Kiyoomi stands up, “We’ve made our choices. There’s no need for regrets,” He leaves the cafe and stops near his apartment, watching the clouds drift by. A breeze caresses his cheek.

Back in the cafe, the woman slumps in the seat, but when she lifts her head up, her eyes are clear.

_The ashes from the portrait drift in the air, the breeze takes them away, and the castle feels lighter._

\---

Kiyoomi takes a shower.

_He doesn’t mourn for what could have been._

As he dries his hair, he hears a knock. Padding to the door, he opens it. It’s Atsumu.

“Hey, ya forgot yer bag. Oh don’t worry, I’m clean,” Atsumu adds when he sees Kiyoomi’s stare.

Kiyoomi debates between reaching for it or disinfecting it in Atsumu’s grasp. He takes it.

“Are ya okay? Ya didn’t look so good during practice,” Atsumu suddenly looks regretful, “Sorry Omi-kun, I’ll shut up now.”

“I’m alright, thanks,” Kiyoomi gives him a smile and shuts the door in his face.

Miya Atsumu stands outside Sakusa Kiyoomi’s apartment with an expression of awe on his face.

Sakusa Kiyoomi thinks that it might just be worth it to open his heart this once.

_The king raises his sword, but to his astonishment, the barricades lower. There is a space just enough for him to squeeze through. The king enters, but not before filling the hole with strong wind._

\---

**M.A. 🔒 @ineedloveadvice**

M.A: Hey, I heard that you gave love advice.

ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓: Yes I do

What do you need help with?

M.A: Well, I have a person I like

The person usually bickers with me

And I am satisfied with that

But today they smiled at me!

They never smile!

Something happened to them today,

Probably something private

And they forgot something

So I went to return it.

I asked them if they were okay

And they said they were alright.

So I was going to leave,

But then they smiled!!!

And shut the door in my face…

I can’t ask my friends or brother

Because they will make fun of me

For realizing I like the person so late.

ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓:

Are you going to confess?

M.A: Yes

Oh god, what if they say no!

I already know I’m going to confess

But how?

ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓:

Ask them out privately for sure.

I think that person likes you,

I mean, they smiled at you

M.A: Ya, but they were in a good mood

So I don’t know.

ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓:

Maybe ask them when you both feel

Comfortable, and first scope out their

Likes and dislikes. Just ask them this

And I can help you with the rest.

M.A: Alright, I’ll try that.

Thanks!

ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓: Good luck!

\---

Kiyoomi enters the gym with a nervous buzz in his body. However, he puts this out of the way during practice.

“It’s all dealt with, there is no need for tiptoeing around me,” Kiyoomi sighs.

“Glad to know that it’s settled,” Coach Foster says.

“Alright! Atsumu-san! Let’s show Omi-san our new quick!” Hinata chirps, “Omi-san! Look at this!”

Kiyoomi lets a small smile show.

\---

Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu are the only ones in the locker room. Unlike his counterpart in tournaments, this Miya Atsumu seems like one word can push him down.

“Uh, Omi—” Atsumu starts.

“Twitter user M.A., I like dogs, mysteries, and a someone called Miya Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says. He looks back, “Are you coming?”

Atsumu lets out a blinding grin and races to catch up.

_The king enters the castle and comes face to face with a cloaked figure. He reaches out a hand._

Extra:

**ANONYMOUS LOVE ADVICE✓ @ANONLA**

Please do not ask personal questions and only chat about love here. DMs are open (only for love advice). Please stop spamming or you will be blocked.

📍 Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who the relationships and people were in the comments! If you liked it, it would be great if you left a comment or kudos! Also... someone please teach me how to format tweets.
> 
> If you want to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kwon_NT)


End file.
